yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Prologue/Traveling to the Marvel World/Kaecilius bargaining with Merlock
Here is how the journey begins in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. Our story begins at the temple, the sound of the bell ringing. Some people are walking around out of the temple’s library. Showing the librarian are putting back a book to its shelves. The leader of ‘the people’ are showing off with a hood, making the librarian pay attention. Two of them follow by, walking through the librarian with their leader. All of them showing off. Two of them making spell that hold the librarian’s two arms, and two others making spell by a stick that hold his two legs, making him lifted. The librarian grimaces in pain. Someone puts a jug below his head. The leader walks closely to the librarian and takes off his hood. The librarian has a look at the leader. The leader places his hands onto his back and holding a pair of blades as he chops the librarian’s head off which falls into the jug. The leader takes the book that had been placed by the librarian. He opens the book searching for a page then rips it from the book, and throws the book away. Ue walks from his place and then... The Ancient One: Master Kaecilius. That ritual will bring you only sorrow As Kaecilius sets his hands to his back, he was holding his blade. She walked closer with both hands on her back. He ran escaping with his team with a portal, leading to a city. They run all over the streets, then stop, facing themselves as a scattered mirror. The Ancient One walking behind them, controlling it, making them enter the mirror universe. Kaecilius turned his back as the Ancient One and make a wave pattern with her hand that makes buildings around them start to move unpatterned. Kaecilius looking around them. Kaecilius: Hypocrite! The Ancient One was then making a round pattern with both of his hands and turn the gravity as she hops off a wall of a building, and Kaecilius with his team do the same. The Ancient One making an upwards movement with both hands as the building behind them starts rolling itself. Kaecilius pulls out his blades as the others making spell and pull out their staff. Two of them catch her feet with their spell as she pulls her feet back and makes them fall and she hops on them making a fan being spell for cutting they spells and they two got milled by the building under them as they scream. Then, she fights two other people and knocks them down. She then changed the spell to a round being spell as she kicks one of them to the rolling building that is getting closer to them. then she turns the spell into a fan being spell and she tackled two of them as she throws her spell to the other people left and holds it back. then she makes a turn around move with her hands that makes the gravity turn upside down. Kaecilius and the other are close to the position of falling, then Kaecilius makes a portal with a round and round pattern with his hand for him and his team to escape. then they hop onto that with Kaecilius still holding it open as The Ancient One still fighting three of them left. then Kaecilius hops onto the portal and closes it as The Ancient One knocks out the three people, and stares as the portal closes. Then, the Ancient One rewinds the rolling building and makes it as if none of this happened and hops of the building to the ground and she makes a portal out of the mirror universe to the real universe and walks through the street and removes her hood, revealing her bald head. Meanwhile at the Magic Kingdom, there was a huge disturbance at the Marvel World. Mickey Mouse: Something's up at the Marvel World, Xandra. Xandra: What's happening? Sylvia Marpole: None of us know yet, Xandra, but we're going to find out. Judy Hopps: So, are we investigating? Nick Wilde: So, what's the catch? Professor Granville: There's something going on at the our world, Officer Wilde. Mickey Mouse: Professor Granville, can you get Big Hero 6 ready? Professor Granville: Already done, Mickey. Scrooge McDuck: Alright now, we've got a mission to attend to. Kronk: I'm way ahead of ya, Mr. McDuck. Mickey Mouse: Ready, Minnie? Minnie Mouse: More than ever, Mickey. At the train station, the clock strikes 11:00, the Universal Express blows its whistle and turns on its headlight. J. Thaddeus Toad: Tally-ho! As we pan back the Disney castle logo, we see the title that says "Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange". Back with Kaecilius and his fellow Zealots, they came to Merlock, Baron Von Sheldgoose, and their lackeys. Merlock: Who's there?! Kaecilius: It is I, Kaecilius. Baron Von Sheldgoose: And who are they with you?! Kaecilius: What you see before all of you are my Zealots, we have come to bargain. Merlock: What is your bargain, Kaecilius? Kaecilius: We've come along way because we foretold what you can do for us in return. Baron Von Sheldgoose: What's in it for us? Merlock: What do you want? Kaecilius: What we all want for the greater good, to free Chernabog by freeing our master, Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. Merlock: Show me what proof do you and your Zealots have? With that said, they showed them the torn pages of the spellbook which will free Chernabog and Dormammu. Merlock: (witnessing the pages in his grasps) Yes! Such darker powers to possess from both overlords! Baron Von Sheldgoose: What's so special about them, Merlock? They're just worthless torn pieces of a certain spellbook. Merlock: Don't you see, Baron? This is a dark purpose that we've all been waiting for! Oh, such glory to have Chernabog free from Bald Mountain again! (chuckles) Now, our dark purpose will be fulfilled, and Mickey and every last of his alliance will DIE! And so, Merlock laughed evilly for Chernabog and Dormammu. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Opening Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225